


Bloodied claws

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Wolverine!AU, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Kimi finds himself in trouble, his only hope is a gruff man in the woods who owns quite a deadly set of claws.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Logan. Blame that.

A tree bursts into splinters as the bullet buries itself in the wood, making Kimi jump and pick up his speed.

Behind him, soldiers shout. Calling to each other in a language he doesn't understand as they chase after him through the woodland.

Kimi's breath comes out in short sharp gasps as he keeps running, not daring to look behind him at his pursuers.

Another bullet shoots past him, almost hitting him as he turns to dodge the rapid fire.

Kimi has no idea why these soldiers are after him, he just knows he has to run.

Kimi keeps running as hard as he can until he sees a lone cottage ahead of him nestled in the woods.

Kimi wills his legs to run faster and turns in the direction of the cottage, praying he can make in time.

As he runs towards the cottage, a man opens the door and Kimi waves at him frantically.

"HELP, PLEASE. HELP ME." Kimi calls out desperately.

The man seems to register his call as he looks towards Kimi and then at the trail of soldiers behind him.

The man doesn't look too pleased.

Kimi keeps on running until he is just nearing the cottage.

And that's when he feels the bullet graze his shoulder.

Kimi stumbles and falls, rolling onto the ground.

Pain, that's the first thing he registers, his shoulder is on fire and he makes himself forget about it as he tries to get up.

The man from the cottage is suddenly by his side and helping him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" The man asks, his eyes flicking to the soldiers steadily advancing towards them.

"You have to help me." Kimi gets out, his teeth clenched in pain. "Please."

Another bullet suddenly shoots past them and the man pulls Kimi down to avoid it.

"Get inside, now." The man tells Kimi, quickly lifting him up and all but throwing him into the house, locking the door behind him.

Kimi crouches down behind the door, his heart going wild, feeling the blood trickle down his arm.

The man is still outside.

What is he doing? He could get himself killed!

Kimi gingerly crawls along the floor until he gets to a window, praying he doesn't find the man dead outside.

But no, the man isn't dead. He's just casually talking to the soldiers.

As Kimi watches, the soldiers all surround the man and raise their guns. The man doesn't seem at all fazed. He just stands there, calmly talking as if they don't have their guns in his face.

Then one of the soldiers surrounding him hits the man on the head with the gun.

The man crumples onto the ground and Kimi's breath catches in his throat.

This is it, he's dead.

But no, to Kimi's amazement, the man stirs on the ground and moves to a sitting position, gazing woozily at the squadron surrounding him.

One of the soldiers raises their gun again, but doesn't have the chance to strike as suddenly the man gets to his feet and lunges at him.

Kimi doesn't believe his eyes when he sees the long silver claws erupt from the man's knuckles and plunge into the neck of the soldier.

Kimi ducks back below the window ledge, wondering what sort of fucked up nightmare he's walked into, and tries to resist looking again.

He doesn't resist.

Kimi looks back up through the window to see the man destroying the squadron, each one of the soldiers dealt with by a single blow of the claws.

It doesn't take long for the man to defeat everyone around him and soon he stands there surrounded by the bodies, his claws covered in blood.

The man then turns and makes his way back to the house.

And then Kimi panics.

This man has just killed off those soldiers, what if he will kill him too?

As the door opens, Kimi tries to get to his feet, holding his hands out to stop the man approaching him.

The man's claws have gone, and his eyes don't hold any malice as he tries to get to Kimi.

But Kimi is so full of panic and pain he keeps backing away, until he feels his back hit the nearest wall and he finds he can move no more.

The man keeps on approaching him, trying to talk to Kimi gently, but Kimi takes one look at the blood on the man's hands and he faints there and then.

* * *

When Kimi comes too he finds himself on a bed, staring at the wooded ceiling of the cottage, feeling an uncomfortable sensation in his shoulder.

Kimi turns his head to the side and sees the man standing over him, stitching up the wound on his shoulder.

Kimi's eyes widen and he tries to move away but the man puts a strong hand down on his arm to keep him steady.

"Stay still." The man says gently, looking into Kimi's eyes.

The man's eyes seemed haunted and dark, but yet there was something in them that made Kimi fall still and not move.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The man reassures Kimi as he bends down to continue his work. As he does so Kimi sees two dogs tags around the man's neck and catches glimpse of a name.

Sebastian.

The man's name is Sebastian.

Kimi keeps still as Sebastian stitches him up, trying not to yelp with the pain of it, and once he is done Sebastian moves away from him.

"There, I've stitched you up. Now, care to tell me why those men were after you?" Sebastian asks as he picks a rag up to wipe his hands, Kimi's eyes focused on the bloodied knuckles.

"I-I have no idea. Me and my friend Lewis..we were by the old lodgings near the woods. He--He dared me to go in there and these men came out from nowhere and began shooting at us..I don't know what happened to my friend." Kimi lowers his head, his mind flashing back to those last few moments and he shudders.

"So you lead them my way, great. Thanks for that, Bub." Sebastian glares at him, folding his arms.

"Hey I didn't know you lived here!" Kimi defends himself angrily. "I didn't ask for this."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been here in the first place!" Sebastian yells back, his hands clenching into fists.

For a second Kimi thinks that he will see the claws again, but then Sebastian takes a breath and cools down.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian says, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be here."

"I don't particularly want to be here." Kimi replies, "I didn't expect you to save me did I? And whilst I should thank you for that I must admit I am pretty fucking scared and confused right now, because I swear you had claws whilst fighting those men."

Sebastian's head shoots up at this. "You saw?"

"Of course I saw." Kimi scoffs. "You couldn't fucking miss what you did out there, what are you? Some sort of Mutant or something?"

"I am." Sebastian replies. "You got a problem with that?"

Kimi doesn't answer for a second, he just folds his arms over his chest and glares at Sebastian, who chuckles darkly.

"See? This is the problem with humans. They see something they can't explain and their first reaction is fear. I saved your life thanks to these." Sebastian raises his hand and Kimi watches in awe as the claws come out, silver coated and deadly. "Without these, you'd be dead."

Kimi watches as the claws disappear back into Sebastian's hand and he lets out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry."

"So you should be." Sebastian mumbles. "It's people like you that makes it hard for us Mutants to live. Always bringing trouble with you wherever you go."

There's something sad now in Sebastian's expression, something dark and frightening that makes Kimi think that Sebastian has been fighting every day of his life to survive.

Kimi has heard tales of humans that hated Mutants to a point where they were hunted down. Mutants were made to feel unwelcome, they were hurt everyday of their lives, and now Kimi think's he's met a Mutant that has been wronged far too many times.

No one should be treated that bad, Mutant or not. It makes Kimi think that Sebastian has been through enough shit without Kimi suddenly bringing his own shit into Sebastian's life.

Kimi gingerly moves off of the bed and makes his way to Sebastian, shakily reaching out to take his hand.

Sebastian looks at him in confusion and Kimi turns his hand this way and that in amazement.

Sebastian pulls his hand away and Kimi looks into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kimi repeats with more feeling behind it. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble and for you having to save me. I was stupid and I paid for it. I lost my best friend today because I was too curious for my own good." Kimi's voice wobbles and his gaze bores into Sebastian's. "Thank you for saving my life."

Sebastian holds his gaze for a few seconds and then looks away.

Kimi gazes at Sebastian for a few moments and sighs. "If you want me to leave, I'll leave. I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess."

Kimi turns to move away, but then a hand latches onto his own and Kimi looks up in surprise.

Sebastian suddenly looks vulnerable and he shakes his head. "I still don't think it's safe. You should stay here in case another team has been dispatched. I'm not letting you back out there to risk your life again."

Kimi nods, wondering why Sebastian has suddenly changed his mind. "Okay, but don't you think we should go if that's the case? They'll only find us here."

"True." Sebastian agrees. "But I can handle them," he gives Kimi a small smile.

"And if they keep coming we run?" Kimi asks.

"We run." Sebastian replies, nodding his head.

"I'm sorry you risk losing this place because of me." Kimi sighs. "I feel awful."

"I hated this dump anyway." Sebastian shrugs. "I'm used to moving around though, travelling from place to place."

"It must be lonely." Kimi muses.

"Not really." Sebastian answers looking at Kimi, the sadness in his eyes saying otherwise.

"Are you sure?" Kimi asks hesitantly. "You're willing to go with me? Why?"

Sebastian shakes his head. "They'll come after you. They won't stop believe me, and without me you'll be dead before dawn. Trust me. I'm going to have to stay with you until we get out of the country. You've angered some dangerous people."

Kimi's eyes widen. "You know who those soldiers were?"

"I think I do." Sebastian responds. "If they are who I think they are, they won't stop until they find you."

Kimi pinches the bridge of his nose. This couldn't be happening.

"Come on." Sebastian tells Kimi gently, leading him back to the bed. "There's no use thinking about what you have done. It won't solve your problems. I'll just have to protect you."

Kimi sits on the edge of the bed, willing his hands to stop shaking. Sebastian sits down besides him on the bed and in the dying light of day, Kimi catches a glance at another name printed on the dog tag.

"Wolverine...what does that mean?" Kimi asks softly.

"It's a name from long ago." Sebastian replies, his gaze going distant.

Kimi doesn't ask anymore questions, knowing they wouldn't be welcomed. He just knows he has now gained himself a whole load of shit and a sliver clawed protector.

Well...things could only go up from here.


	2. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to requests. Another chapter. I had fun with this. XD

They make their move just as the sun rises in the sky.

Kimi took the bed in the night at Sebastian's assistance whilst Sebastian stayed awake and kept watch.

Sebastian doesn't know why he's helping really. It was Kimi's fault that he went into somewhere he shouldn't have, but there was something about him. Something Sebastian couldn't quite place....

It was rare to meet Mutants now. They had slowly declined in recent years and not even the genius mind of Jenson could tell what was happening.

It was rather disconcerting.

Sebastian woke Kimi quickly and unceremoniously pushed him out of the house, explaining they needed to move quickly to avoid detection.

"I thought you said you'd wait until they attacked first?" Kimi asks around a yawn as he follows Sebastian through the woods.

"I realised that it would be too dangerous to stay. It's better we move now to at least give us some ground to cover."

Kimi nods. "Okay, so you know the way to the border?"

"I do." Sebastian replies. "It will be a day's journey through these woods."

"Oh." Kimi looks worried.

"Would you rather be a sitting duck?" Sebastian asks gruffly.

"No. No. It's just, I can't believe I'm on the run." Kimi answers.

"Well you are, get used to it." Sebastian responds. "We've just got to keep moving."

* * *

They trek for most of the morning until the midday sun rises in the sky.

Kimi begins to grow tired from the walk, and hungry. He hadn't had any breakfast when Sebastian had rudely ordered him to leave the cottage.

Sebastian seems to sense Kimi's flagging and turns to face him. "We should rest for a bit."

"That would be good." Kimi wheezes, sitting down besides a tree trunk. "I'm starving."

"Wait here." Sebastian tells Kimi softly, before moving deeper into the woods.

Kimi does as he is told and leans his head against the trunk of the tree, trying to get his breath back, and when Sebastian returns he's holding a rabbit in his hands.

Kimi raises an eyebrow at Sebastian, who rolls his eyes.

"What did you expect to eat out here? Caviar?" Sebastian moves to the other side of the clearing, taking a knife out of his pocket as he does so.

Kimi finds he can't watch as Sebastian makes quick work of skinning the animal before setting up a spit, making quick work of cooking the meat.

"Eat." Sebastian says, handing Kimi some of the meat.

Kimi wants to refuse but he's so hungry he can't, so he takes the offered food and eats quickly.

"We shouldn't be here long." Sebastian says after a pause. "The smoke could attract attention."

Kimi quickly finishes his food and helps Sebastian stamp out the fire before following him once again through the woods.

* * *

It's late afternoon when they become aware of someone following them.

Sebastian gently motions for Kimi to stop and moves a little forward, looking around him.

Kimi's breath catches in his throat, his heart beating faster.

And that's when the troop following them breaks cover from the trees and surrounds them.

"Ah great." Sebastian murmurs. "Nice to see you guys again."

One of the men breaks from the group. He's only young, barely 18 and the way his hand shakes as he holds the rifle shows his inexperience.

"I wouldn't point that thing at me if I were you, Bub." Sebastian says calmly. "You don't want to do this."

Another man in the troop shouts something at the youngster, making him turn around to listen to the order. The young man nods and turns back to Sebastian.

Kimi watches with bated breath behind Sebastian as the young solider raises his gun and clicks the barrel.

He then fires a shot.

The bullet his Sebastian in the chest, sending him onto the floor.

Kimi doesn't realise he's screaming until the soldiers move towards him and grab him, trying to drag him into the woods.

The last thing Kimi sees is Sebastian lying motionless on the floor as he is dragged further into the trees.

* * *

The men holding Kimi speak in harsh hostile tones and he finds rough calloused hands clasped over his mouth and a gun in his face.

Kimi is absolutely terrified.

But also very very angry.

He had dragged Sebastian into this mess and now he was dead. It was Kimi's fault.

It was his fault.

The thought clouds his mind as he finds himself forcefully pushed through the forest, back towards base.

A feeling pulses through his veins. He feels cold, like his very blood is freezing.

Kimi struggles against his captors, fighting against their hands, he doesn't care about the gun being waved around, he doesn't care that he's being hit and punched and pulled every which way.

He just needs to get free.

The cold feeling gets worse, it spreads further and further through his body until it flows in every part of his being.

He feels as if he's made of ice.

With one final struggle, Kimi lashes out.

And then something strange happens.

The soldiers around him freeze. Literally freeze. The expressions on their faces ones of horror.

Kimi backs away from them, looking down at his hands, then back at the soldiers.

His hands...they're tipped blue...

There's a noise behind him and he whips around, his hands glow faintly as the figure emerges from the trees.

It's Sebastian.

Sebastian slows to a stop, taking in the scene around him. He's panting heavily and blood stains his clothes, his claws are out and when he sees Kimi he pauses in shock.

"You're not dead!"  
"You're a Mutant!"

They both speak over each other and Kimi finds his legs are beginning to shake.

He drops to his knees on the floor, watching as the glow leaves his hands and the feeling of cold leaves his body.

Sebastian slowly makes his way over to him and kneels besides him on the floor, putting a hesitant hand on his shoulder.

"Did you know?" Sebastian breathes out, his eyes wide.

"That I could do that? No?" Kimi replies, laughing hysterically.

"How did you trigger it?" Sebastian asks, looking at the soldiers still frozen behind them.

"I felt rage." Kimi answers, looking at Sebastian. "I was so angry it just happened."

Sebastian looks into Kimi's eyes and suddenly finds Kimi hugging him tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" Kimi tells Sebastian angrily as Sebastian hesitantly hugs him back.

"Well, it would take a lot more then that to kill me." Sebastian replies, pulling away from Kimi. "Now we need to move."

Sebastian doesn't give Kimi time to take a breath as suddenly he takes a hold of his hand and pulls him to his feet.

* * *

They travel through the night, until Kimi can barely keep his eyes open and he practically forces Sebastian to stop for the night.

Sebastian makes a small fire and together they nestle under a tree.

Neither wants to talk for a few minutes, but in the end Kimi speaks up.

"So who are they then? The men after me?"

Sebastian looks at Kimi for a second, then sighs. "They're called Project X. They're humans who want to make Mutant soldiers. I've run into them before."

Kimi doesn't say anything for a few seconds and then looks at Sebastian. "Did they......"

"Hurt me? Yeah. They did a lot of fucked up shit to me." Sebastian raises his hand and once again the claws come out. "When I first got my mutation, they were bone claws not Adamantium. I was injected with the stuff by Project X. They wanted to use me as a weapon. It's why I'm so indestructible."

Sebastian put his claws away and sighed. "I escaped them, but I've been running ever since."

"And now I've brought them back...I'm sorry." Kimi says softly, looking at the fire.

Sebastian turns to face him and shakes his head. "No, I chose to protect you. I don't regret that. Besides, you're like me. A Mutant. I need to protect you now more then ever."

"How come this has happened now?" Kimi asks, looking at Sebastian. "I've never had these powers before?"

"Sometimes a mutation can happen under extreme distress. Seeing me seemingly dead must have done it."

"I think you're right." Kimi replies, shuddering at the memory. Without thinking he presses himself closer to Sebastian, hoping the reassurance of his warmth can take the memories out of his head.

"In the morning we travel south." Sebastian decides. "I can't take you to the border now. You need to come with me to meet the Professor."

"The Professor? Who is he?" Kimi asks.

"A friend." Sebastian replies. "One of the most powerful Mutants I have ever known."

"Okay." Kimi nods.

"He can teach you how to control your powers." Sebastian tells him. "I met him years ago. He used to own a school that taught Mutants how to control their powers, but it's long gone now....."

"What happened?" Kimi asks gently.

Sebastian sighs. "One by one we seemed to decline. No one knows why. There hasn't been a new Mutant in a while." Sebastian looks at Kimi. "Until now."

"The school closed down." Sebastian continues. "There was no use keeping it open if there were no new Mutants. My friends scattered, deciding to try and find out the cause of the decline...me and the Professor haven't seen them since."

Kimi lets this sink in for a bit, before he gently reaches out to touch Sebastian's hand. "I'm sorry."

Sebastian shrugs. "Being sorry won't bring them back."

Kimi doesn't know how to reply to this, so he decides the best option is to get some sleep and pretty soon Sebastian settles down besides him, letting sleep come to him.

* * *

That night Sebastian dreams of his friends.

They're all back at the school.

Sebastian wanders the halls, glancing around him in wonder.

Tatiana is there, her hair with it's streak of white in the front tied up in a bun as she teaches a class.

Nico passes him by, turning to grin as he clicks his fingers and a fire starts in his palm to impress the students walking the halls.

Toto is there too, his signature red glasses covering his eyes. Susie stands next to him, smiling up at him happily as he whispers something in her ear.

It's as Sebastian passes that Susie turns to look at him and leaves Toto's side, her expression serious. 

Susie latches onto Sebastian's arm and pulls him to a stop.

"You have to save him." Susie tells him gently.

"Who?" Sebastian asks, trying to get his arm out of Susie's deathlike grip.

"Kimi. He is the key." Susie tells him before letting him go and moving back to Toto.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian calls as he feels rain fall all around him, he turns around expecting Vivian to be changing the weather, but when he looks back everything turns white.

Sebastian wakes up with a jolt, the rain falling heavily around him.

Susie.

It wasn't a dream.

Susie was sending him a message.

 


	3. Heading to safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion.

Kimi wakes up as Sebastian pushes himself to a sitting position suddenly. 

"We need to go." Sebastian tells Kimi shortly.

"What, now?" Kimi asks as he struggles to sit up.

"Now. We need to go." Sebastian gets to his feet and all but pulls Kimi upright.

"Come on." Sebastian tells him, keeping a hold of Kimi's hand and all but dragging him forwards.

"Okay, I'm coming. Slow down." Kimi snaps as he trips over tree roots.

"No time. We need to get back to the Professor now." Sebastian keeps moving, not stopping for anything.

The rain stings Kimi's eyes as they force their way through the storm.

"Can you at least tell me what's going on?" Kimi snaps out, trying to tug Sebastian to a stop.

"No time." Sebastian shakes his head. "We have got to keep moving."

"Not until you tell me what's going on!" Kimi shouts back. "This is insane, Seb!"

Sebastian sighs and slows down a little, glancing back at Kimi. "I had a dream."

"You dragged me through this storm because you had a dream?" Kimi asks with a scoff.

"Not a dream. A vision." Sebastian replies. "Susie came to me."

"Susie? Who's Susie?" Kimi asks impatiently.

"She's my friend. She's also a Mutant. A very powerful one. She's like the Professor. She came to me. My friends they're all alive." Sebastian turns to Kimi. "Susie said you were the key, for what I'm not sure."

"The key?" Kimi asks, trying to wrap his head around it all.

"You're the first Mutant I've discovered in years." Sebastian explains. "They're could be others like you out there with dormant powers. We need to get you to the Professor."

Explanation over, Sebastian tugs Kimi to move again.

* * *

They travel through the storm for what feels like hours until they make their way out of the trees and into a huge field.

Grass stretches on for miles around them and, as the storm begins to clear, Kimi can see that up-ahead a building can be seen in the distance.

Sebastian has not let go of Kimi's hand once and he continues to pull him forward, eager to get Kimi to the building.

What they don't count on, however, is the chopper flying in close towards them.

"RUN." Sebastian yells as he pushes Kimi forward. "Get to the house! The Professor will protect you."

Kimi runs a few steps, but then pauses, turning to look at Sebastian as he stands underneath the chopper with his claws unsheathed.

"GO!" Sebastian yells again when Kimi doesn't move.

"No! I won't leave you." Kimi answers, coming to stand besides him.

"You're fucking insane. Get to the house." Sebastian looks at him pleadingly, he just wants Kimi safe.

"Ain't going to happen." Kimi replies, not really sure how he was going to get his powers to work, but wanting to try anyway.

Sebastian groans with frustration and turns his attention back to the chopper, which has now lowered a ladder.

A man appears at the foot of the descending ladder, he has a shock of white hair and an evil grin on his face.

"So we meet again." The man says in a dark undertone. "You haven't changed a bit, Sebastian. Whereas I've gotten a little older." The man drops down from the ladder and stands next to Sebastian, leering up at him.

Sebastian glares at the man as he carelessly touches the sliver claws. "They're still going strong I see?"

Sebastian moves away from the man's touch and backs up a little, looking ill at ease and disgusted. The man merely laughs.

"Oh still afraid of me, are we? You should be. I made you what you are, Sebastian. I made you stronger, tougher, more powerful, and you betrayed me." The man fakes a sad face.

"Leave him alone!" Kimi says quietly, his hands fists at his sides.

The man turns his attention to Kimi. "And who is this?" He turns to Sebastian. "Is he another poor bastard you've tried to protect? I must say, Sebastian. You seem to have a fondness for weak things."

Sebastian lets out a little growl, but he doesn't move.

"I said, leave him alone." Kimi says again, feeling the cold feeling flow through him again. This time more controlled and focused, his fingers twitch as the cold builds in his hands.

"I'll get to you in a minute, Pumpkin." The man says in a baby tone, making Kimi glare. "I just need to speak to Wolfie over here."

The man moves back to Sebastian, smirking at him. "So, what's with the silence? Didn't expect to see me again? Well, I'm back for you. You're mine. I made you."

"He's not yours." Kimi spits out, focusing on the cold.

"I made him what he is!" The man whips around and turns to Kimi. "I gave him the Adamantium! He's more powerful then ever before and he thanks me by running away! What are you going to do about it eh? Beg me to let him go?"

"No." Kimi answers coolly. "I'm going to do this."

And quickly, Kimi raises his hands and blasts the man with ice.

The man tries to get away but he's caught in the blast and turns to ice.

Sebastian looks at Kimi in shock but doesn't have time to react as suddenly the man's minions come out of the plane and begin shooting at them.

Kimi looks at Sebastian and grins, letting his hands turn blue. "Fancy a fight?"

Sebastian shakes his head out of his daze and raises his claws, grinning at Kimi. "You've got it, Bub."

* * *

Together, Kimi and Sebastian make quick work of the men around them, and when they're finished Kimi steps over to the man still frozen and nods to Sebastian.

"Want to finish him off?" Kimi asks quietly.

Sebastian glances at the man and nods, before raising his clawed hands and swiping the head off of the frozen figure.

It's an ending he deserved.

As they limp back to the house, bloodied and bruised. Kimi quietly asks of the name of the man Sebastian has just killed.

"His name was Bernie, and he's the one who wanted me to be his personal weapon."

Sebastian's eyes are dark and full of grief and Kimi finds himself gently taking his hand.

"It's over now." Kimi murmers gently.

"It's never over." Sebastian replies, but he takes the offered comfort, squeezing Kimi's hand gently.

* * *

Inside the house, Sebastian gets a surprise.

Professor X is in the middle of the room, surrounded by people.

Susie is there, and Toto, Vivian, Tatiana and Nico. They're all here, together. Alive.

Sebastian cannot believe it.

Professor X sees the two of them enter and he grins at the two men. "Ah, Sebastian. Isn't this wonderful!"

Susie runs towards Sebastian and throws her arms around him. "You did it!" She grins up at him and then turns to Kimi. "And you must be the Iceman!"

"Iceman?" Kimi asks, confused.

"In my vision. A man able to control ice would come and is the clue as to why we haven't had any new Mutants. We came back to the Professor as I had the vision, and now here he is." Susie beams at Kimi. "You're the Iceman."

Kimi looks around the room and then looks at Sebastian. "I have no idea what's going on."

"I think I should explain." Professor X smiles at Kimi gently. "My name is Jenson Xavier. Come with me and I'll explain to you what's going on."

* * *

Jenson takes Kimi back to his study, where he begins to explain that Kimi's dormant abilities were the answer to their problems.

"You see, most Mutants are born with their powers and develop at puberty, but some lie dormant like yourself until something triggers that mutation. I believe that you can help us find other dormant Mutants. What triggers your ability can help us determine how it develops in others, would you help us?"

Kimi pauses for a few seconds, unsure, and Jenson continues.

"If you did, we can give you lodgings and help you develop your powers. We have a teacher who can create fire, he might be able to help. Also I'm sure Wolverine would help you too, what do you say?"

There's a twinkle in the Professor's eye as he says this and Kimi finds himself trusting the man before him. And besides, if he can stay with Sebastian then it would be a pretty good deal.

"Yes, I'll help." Kimi answers.

"Fantastic." The Professor answers, smiling happily. "Welcome to the X-Men."

* * *

That night, Kimi and Sebastian sit by the fire, watching the flames crackle around the logs.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asks gently, glancing at Kimi.

Kimi pauses for a few seconds, unsure how to answer, but then he smiles up at Sebastian.

"Yeah. I'm just getting my head around it all." Kimi looks at Sebastian seriously. "How are you, after...."

"I'm fine." Sebastian says gently, gazing into the fire.

"You sure?" Kimi asks, moving a little closer towards him.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sebastian replies, smiling gently at Kimi, his eyes not seeming as dark as before.

"Good..." Kimi trails off, feeling the sudden shift in mood.

And then, Sebastian gently puts his hand on his.

"I mean it." Sebastian whispers. "I'm fine."

And then all thought is lost as Sebastian leans over and kisses Kimi.

Kimi melts into the kiss, not even aware that he had wanted to kiss him this much, and kisses him back.

When they part, Sebastian's eyes gleam with something that wasn't there before and Kimi's heart flips.

"How long had you wanted to do that?" Kimi asks with a laugh.

"How long have you?" Sebastian asks back, raising his eyebrow.

Kimi doesn't know. Maybe it was when he saw Sebastian lying dead or when he saved him from Bernie, he just knew a subtle shift had taken place during their brief time together.

Kimi shakes his head. "I don't know, but I liked it." His eyes flicker to Sebastian's face. "Kiss me again?"

Sebastian gives him a soft smile and obliges, kissing him again before pushing him down onto the sofa.

* * *

Susie and Toto walk towards the living room, giggling quietly as they kiss each other, but then Susie pauses at the door.

"What's going on?" Toto asks as he breaks off the kiss, Susie's eyes widen and she moves away from the door.

"Lets not go in there." Susie decides, taking Toto's hand to lead him away.

"Why?" Toto asks with a concerned look.

"I just read Wolverine's mind." Susie replies. "Looks like he and Iceman have finally done something with that tension."

"Oh..." Is all Toto can say as Susie leads him away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you liked this! :D


End file.
